


Is Your Funny Bone Broken?

by Belboonifer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belboonifer/pseuds/Belboonifer
Summary: A walk at night with tears in your eyes makes you remember that life is a little difficult, but maybe meeting a certain bone man will make it a little easier.





	1. Chapter 1

It's cold outside as I walk down the street from my house. Although I can't find myself caring enough to go back to grab a jacket. Not that I'd want to. All that's there for me right now is loneliness with a hint of self pity. I can still feel the sticky trails left behind by my wet, hot, and heavy tears from earlier. 

I guess too much has been going on for me lately. From the dead end job I constantly work to my insecurities coupled with my crippling anxiety I've been keeping so much pent up I guess my glass is finally spilling out the top. Even my friendly cancer stick couldn't keep anything more inside what's left of my walls. 

I wish I didn't feel this way on a daily. I wish I could be normal, and only think of how well I'm doing. Though I guess my fragile mentality wont let me appreciate all the good that comes towards me. I am pretty damn ungrateful I guess. I've got food to eat, and I paid my bills yet I still cry over such minuscule things. 

So maybe people say I should die. Who cares about their opinion. So maybe they think I'm ugly. I think I'm pretty. Maybe my scars make me damaged, I'm still human. I still have feelings. 

Gosh I just wish I had something to distract me from all the pain I feel inside. 

"In, and out (Y/N). Breathe. This will pass. It's just a mood swing. We are not crazy for having mood swings. It's normal for Me and every other girl on the planet." I just need to stop focusing on the internal. What did the therapist say. Use your senses. Focus on something else to not be consumed by internal overwhelming feelings. 

Like what do I feel. Easy it's cold as hell outside. I can feel the goosebumps rise on my skin. 

What do I taste nothing, for I am not eating. Although I can feel my mouth drying out because of the breeze. 

What do I see is another easy one. Except I think seeing a Skeleton may be a little on the unusual, and bat shit crazy side. 

"W- wha?" I stammered. I can't say I was scared, but more intrigued. A walking set of bones, not exactly something one sees every day. Although monsters have been apart of society for three years I've never noticed a Skeleton monster. I guess it can't be any more unusual then the time I met a rock by leaning on it. 

Although it seems like kind of a cold, and dark night for anyone to be walking about. On the other hand I guess the same could be said about me if he happened to notice me just staring at him. 

Maybe I'll go say hi, because everyone out late at night wants to meet a stranger. Yep, sounds like perfect logic. Fuck. 

I hold up my hand, and proceed to wave at the only other soul on this street. It seems to work too as I now have his full undivided attention. I can see his face contort in a way that says he's making a decision internally. On what I couldn't say. However soon I can see him walking over to me from the other side of the street. 

I think I should probably be a little more uneasy as I do not know this soul, but he does not seem dangerous. Rather more laid back, and solemn. 

"Hiya, kid. Names Sans. As in Comic Sans. Want to throw me a BONE, and tell me your name?" 

Did this guy just make a joke about his appearance. Wow. I mean it's pretty clever.   
"Heh, its (Y/N). I dont really have a Bone to pick with you, but I was curious as to why a soul like you would be out so late." 

He raised a brow bone, and smirked a little. "Well kid I like to look at the stars every now, and then. They're just SPACETACULAR."

I snorted in response. This monster had jokes.   
"Well I can see someone's funny bone is intact. So do all Souls of the underground have as good a wit as yours to spontaneously pun all day, or is it just you?" 

His grin got a little wider, "Just me. My brother says their awful, but I think they're punny."

I shook my head at the nonsensical interaction we were having, "Well I'm having a Skeleton of fun with it."

Sans thought for a moment,  
"You know kid, you seemed to be down in the dumps earlier. Tibia honest though someone who's got a love for puns shouldn't be so sad. So why don't we go to this hip joint I know, and you can tell me all about what's the marrow." 

 

I started giggling again, "I think that's a wonderful idea from a wonderful soul. Besides it's getting a little chilly outside. Let's blizzard out." 

Sans turned to me with a raised brow bone, " I think that one may have not made as much sense as you were hoping for, but its snow problem." 

I blushed as we were on our way.


	2. Made A Friend

Ever since that late night where I met Sans, hes come to walk me home from work every day. It's become the highlight of my life. Outside of that we really dont have much interaction, but I don't mind. It's nice to feel like I finally have someone in my corner of the world. I might hate my job, dread going home, but walking while talking with Sans in between is nice.

I'm always super sad, but he wakes me up from the comatose state I live in long enough to remember why I should enjoy life. There's just something about him.

Like the night we met. He let me unload all the feelings I had pent up inside once we got to the "hip joint" as he called it. Sure I was a little drunk before I opened up, but he didn't judge. He just seemed to know I was harboring alot.

Sans seems like a real observant guy. Although he dresses kind of comfortably, like if he needed he could take a nap anywhere. I think it's just because hes tired. I dont know if it's because he's like me, constantly exhausted emotionally, or if it's because he's sick, and exhausted physically. Of course there could be another reason entirely, but who knows. I just don't think it's because he doesn't care. He's too aware of everything around him for that to be the case.

I wonder if he thinks too much into things like I do. If he thinks more. He certainly an interesting soul.

I wonder what made him the way he is. He doesn't seem to like to talk about himself no matter how I try to have him open up. Sure he'll talk about his day, but not about his past. He hasn't even mentioned anybody he knows. He usually just keeps up with small talk, and pesters me to talk about myself.

Right now all I know is he's probably the closest thing I have to a friend right now, and I really don't want to push his boundaries. I'm scared he won't appreciate it much, and push me away.  
Why am I..., "(Y/N)!"

Startled I looked toward Sans, "Yes?"

He arches a brow bone at me, "You okay kid. I don't think you've heard a single word I've said since we left your work place. I mean stars your really spacein out on me."

I sighed, and then gave him a smile, "Sorry Sans. Just in my head again. I guess its noggin me a break."

He nodded, "Well I guess that's pretty bone rattling."

I smiled, "Yup, it's pretty exhausting. It's got me bone tired."

"Well, maybe you'll feel better in the marrow." He responded.

"Perhaps I may. Say what's your family like Sans?"

"Well jokes aside it's just me, and my brother. He's the greatest."

Hope gleamed in my chest at this new bit of information, "Well he's got a bonesome brother as well."

Sans smiled back, " Thanks kid."

Me, and Sans walked on in silence after that. Just enjoying each others company. The sun was shining today, and you could see the streets alive with activity. It's seems almost impossible to break the serenity of this moment.

"SANS!"

Guess it was too perfect. Turning towards the direction of the booming voice I see a much taller skeleton. He's about a foot taller than the average human, and people are staring pretty openly at the difference in stature. Not that the soul in question seems to notice as he confidently strides to the soul of his direct sight line.

I put two, and two together to assume this is Sans brother. However the only resemblance between them is that they're both skeletons. The taller skeletons style is very neat, and casual. Where as San's style is very I worked all week, I'm tired, yes I woke up in this, and I'm pretty sure its clean.

On another note the taller skeleton is like a tall string bean, whilst Sans is pretty short and stocky. I'm really not seeing the family resemblance. Not even in personality.

Frantically the taller skeleton begins speaking to sans as they finally have made their way over,"SANS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN GOING EVERYDAY FOR THE PAST WEEK? YOU SAID YOU'VE BEEN COMING HOME STRAIGHT FROM WORK, BUT I GOT OFF EARLY TODAY FROM MY PLACE OF WORK. YOU WHERE NO WHERE TO BE FOUND AT HOME. YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK. AT THIS POINT I'M JUST GLAD I'VE FOUND YOU IN ONE PIECE."

San's smiles a little bit wider before he responds to his brother, "Sorry Paps, I didn't mean to rattle your bones. I've just been making sure my new friends been making it home safe."

Paps crosses his arms in annoyance, "SANS! WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS INSIST ON USING SUCH FOUL WORD PLAY. THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT UNDERSTAND. I'M SURE YOUR NEW FRIEND DOES NOT APPRECIATE IT."

I giggle, and smirk, "Hi there. You must be San's brother. I'm (Y/N). Don't worry I find the foul wordplay quite punny."

Papyrus blinks a few times, and then burst out in frustration, "ARGGHHH! HUMAN DO NOT INDULGE IN MY BROTHERS BOONDOGLING. IT IS A WASTE OF TIME!"

Sans grins at his brother, "On the contrary Paps this one tells her own jokes and they're rib tickles of their own."

Papyrus sighs, "I'M SURE. WELL NOW THAT I'VE FOUND YOU, AND I SEE THAT YOUR SAFE I MUST RUN I HAVE TO MEET METTATON. HE INVITED ME TO DINNER." 

Sans smile faltered a bit at that bit of information but quickly resumed its original state, "Well have fun Paps. Bring him around at some point. I'd like to talk to him."

Papyrus raised a browbone, "WELL AS LONG AS YOU BEHAVE I DON'T SEE WHY NOT. WELL I'LL BE OFF BROTHER. BE SAFE."

Sans waved, "I'm always safe. You too Paps."

As papyrus walked away Sans looked over at me and smiled, "Ain't my bro Awesome?"

I nodded.

"Welp let's get you home Pal."

  



End file.
